Undoing
by Korean-dono
Summary: Jeanna d'Arc died the year 1431. Now, almost 700 years later, France demands England to undo what he's done; he's killed Jeanne, and he will be the one to bring her back. I lied; real beginning; chapter two.
1. Prologue

_She would die today, but she wasn't crying._

The fire burned merrily. Golden red flames danced and leaped. A petite young woman stood in the center of the heat, her soft blond hair flying in the heated air. Her bright blue eyes were closed in prayer.

_Someone else was shedding all her tears for her._

A tall Frenchman stood out in the crowd of peasants. His golden hair whipped across a handsome face distorted with emotions. Enough tears for a thousand people flowed freely from his deep blue eyes.

The fire seemed to burn brighter. People who stood closer to the burning backed off to avoid the heat. The tall Frenchman seized the opportunity to move closer to the burning lady.

She turned her head towards the man. Her small French features were harshly lit in the hellish heat. The blue eyes normally the color of the sky were reflected red from the fire.

Their eyes met for a moment. His deep cobalt eyes met the sky-blue ones that bled with fire.

If only the moment lasted longer. If only they could stare into each other's eyes forever. If only time could stop. But time was cold. It did not stop.

She smiled a sad smile for him as the flames surrounded her.

More tears flowed from his dark eyes as the flames grew to block her from his vision.

"_Jeanne…."_

[][][]

**Hello. I am the almighty. I am the Korean who controls this story.**

**Just saying.**

**It's not a One-Shot, mind you.**

**See, it says PROLOGUE at the top.**

**PROLOGUE, I tell you, PROLOGUE!**

**Anyways, the real story starts the next chapter obviously, and you all probably know what it's going to be about unless you were all like me and are always too lazy to bother reading the summery.**

**But I still love you people who bothered to read this far after the horribly depressing fanfic that was SUPPOSED to be depressing but I probably failed with the effects.**


	2. THe Beginning

It was a terrible day. The scowl on France's face seemed to deepen by the minute, and the sky above darkened to gray to match the mood. Not fond of having to walk under such a fragile sky, France hailed a cab at the nearest taxi stand.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur. Where to?" The driver was a young man with a slight Asian accent. "Anywhere with wine," France said simply, slightly irritated. They drove in silence for several minutes as France stared out the window. The driver studied the Frenchman's appearance through the rearview mirror. He was seemingly young, but his deep blue eyes seemed to carry much experience. His golden hair rested slightly on his shoulders, and his clothes were obviously of one of the finer qualities.

The young chauffeur attempted a start of a conversation. "Quite a terrible day, don't you think, monsieur? Why just this morni-"

"Every word you speak will dock a euro from what I pay you," France said irritably. "So ta gueule, shut up, if you don't mind." The man shut up immediately. France knew he was being particularly rude today, but he just wasn't in the mood; trouble in Paris, his vital regions, would be enough reason for his aggravation.

He glanced out the window, looking up at the gray sky that he had created.

'I should lighten my mood,' France thought, sighing. 'The sky does not do her eyes justice.'

[][][]

England was just stirring in some milk into his black tea when he heard the knocking. Well, the pounding actually, and it was obviously France on the other side of the door. The other normal countries would have the courtesy of possibly using the doorbell, or maybe just plain courteous knocking. England sighed and rose from his chair.

"What do you want, wan-" he demanded, opening the door. A drunken France was not what he expected, and he was quite taken by surprise when found himself under the taller and heavier Frenchman who reeked of wine. England managed to shove France's face away, and was even more surprised to find France's face wet.

"Wha-wha-wha-"

"-back….." France whispered. His breath tickled England's ear, but he still couldn't hear what France was saying.

"What?"

France sat up. "Bring her back."

"What are you saying, you bloody-"

"I'M SAYING BRING HER BACK!"

England blinked, with a priceless look on his face. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME YOU BLOODY WANKER? WHO THE BLOOODY H*LL DO YOU WANT BACK? WHY ME?"

"JEANNE!" France yelled. "JEANNE! I WANT JEANNE BACK! YOU KILLED HER! BRING HER BACK!" Tears streamed down France's face. France was old, old, old, being roughly about 1,400 years old and older England, but he was crying like a lost child now. As much as England despised France, and no matter how much they fought, it still pained England to see France like this. France was an irritating, shameless pervert. He was supposed to be a jerk, not the frail-hearted guy crying in front of England right now.

England pulled his arms and hands out from under France and ground his palms into his eyes. "Whatever, France, just whatever. I'll bring her back, so would you please get off of me?" France looked down at England's face with teary eyes and let out a tiny hiccup. "What?"

"Jeanne, you pervert. I'll bring back Jeanne, so get off my stomach," France (sorta kinda) focused his drunken eyes on England. "Really?"

"Really. Now get off."

France rolled off England's stomach and plopped down on the ground. "How?" England stood up and dusted himself. "Somehow," he replied, helping up France, who was obviously still not completely free of the alcohol's hold yet. England took France's shoulder and started to lead him. "Where're we going?" France slurred.

"The costume party," England calmly replied.

[][][]

A Little Extra:

England outside- I'll bring her back, France, it's okay. I hate seeing you like this…."

Real England Inside- _wankerwankerwankerwankerwank erwankerwankerwankerwanker_

[][][]

Korean-dono says thank you. Korean-domo appreciates readers for reading this far. Korean-dono thanks you for even bothering to open this fanfiction. Korean-dono hopes that you will stick with the story and review and follow and favorite! Korean-dono also wonders if she should stop speaking in third-person. She thinks not. Korean-dono also loves you for bothering to read this far!


	3. The Summoning

"We need a circle first…..a summoning circle." England said, as he marked the floor with a chalk. "A circle?" France asked in disbelief, staring at the shape England was currently making. "You must be joking! Are you sure that's not an amoeba?"

"….."

^%^*^$#))(* *

"The circle represents no beginning or end," England explained, examining the 'circle' through a swollen eye. "It represents life in several perspe-"

"Cut the chitchat," France snapped, rubbing his bruised arms. "Get to the actual magic already." England narrowed his already-narrow eyes at France in annoyance; interrupting a sentence was not courteous.

"Fine,"

[][][]

The mood turned serious. Partially. England's chant was ruining the mood. "…..Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer….I've summoned you from the depths of Hell SHOW YOURSELF!"

The circle started to glow, and pale tendrils of mist started rolling. And then she was there, in a snow white dress, standing in the middle of the amoeba. Er, circle. A perfect image of an angel.

A tear found its way down France's face. Seven hundred years, and she had not changed, one bit. Her pale golden hair was still the same beautiful color and length, if a bit mussed. And her eyes; still the same bright and expressive blue, the color of a cloudless sky.

"You actually summoned her," France whispered. England shrugged proudly. "Well, I am bloody amazing at times, you know. It's just that I humbly choose not to admit it."

France had missed her; he missed her more than words could ever express. He wanted to run to her. He wanted to run to Jeanne and hug her. England started dancing in the background to celebrate his successful attempt in magic.

But France wasn't sure how Jeanne would react if he did any of those said things. He took a hesitant step towards Jeanne; he noted the bewildered look on her face. "Bonjour," he said after a slight pause. Jeanne faced France, and his heart froze when no look of recognition crossed Jeanne's face.

"Fail, England," France whispered. England stopped dancing. "Excuse me?"

"Could you please tell me what I am doing here?" Jeanne asked. "Ah, mademoiselle, we shall get to that in a minute," France assured. He turned to face England. "Something must have gone wrong in your spell." England went red in the face. "Just because she doesn't know where she is doesn't mean my spell was a failure. If you were in a time period that still had horses as the fastest mode of transportation one minute and the twentieth century the next, wouldn't you be as confused as she is at the moment?"

Jeanne grew to look more and more confused as the conversation went on.

Still not entirely convinced by England's argument, France sighed and turned to face Jeanne again. "Jeanne?" he asked cautiously.

"That is my name," the small saint replied. France sighed with relief.

"Jeanne d'Arc. That is my name. But I do not know you."

[][][]

A Little Extra:

Number One- France was drunk the whole first chapter. He woke downstairs in the middle of discussing the spell. He forgot why he was there and what they were doing.

When England explained that they were bringing Jeanne back, France was awed by this plan and praised England for the single greatest idea he's ever come up with.

England did not bother correcting France.

Number Two- "Why depths of Hell? Jeanne obviously couldn't go to Hell; she was a saint!

"It's just the spell in general. I used it to summon Russia's head. You should be grateful that her whole being came out and not just her head."

[][][]

**Korean-domo wants to cry. Korean-domo is so surprised she got reviews for this little story! Korean-domo wants to thank reviewers! Especially Reviewer Number One! But Korean-domo thanks you, to all those who reviewed and added Korean-domo to their Favorites! Now Korean-domo will go stalk your profile and read your fanfics!**


End file.
